


Idenity

by KuroInu1213



Series: Code geass R3 [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: This the last night before the Zero Requiem is Complete and Lelouch and Suzaku Spend the night together. This is the non explicit version.





	Idenity

_I was the exiled prince Lelouch vi Britannia, I was exiled by my own father after my mother passed away and my little sister Nunnally became crippled. I was exiled to Japan where I meet my one and only friend Suzaku Kururugi._

_I was Lelouch Lamperouge, a student from Ashford academy that befriended Shirley, Rivialz, Nina, Kallen and Milly. Was the student council vice-president. The kid would loved to gamble and play chess. Also, the kid who was always thinking about his little sister. Was the brother of Rolo Lamperouge. And the student who would give our gym teacher, Villeta Nu, a hard time._

_I was Zero, the hero of the Japanese people when they were conquered by the Empire of Britannia. A terrorist. Founder of the Black Knights The killer of Shirley’s father, my half-sister Euphy and my half-brother Clovis, and so many. The one who declared war on my father out of revenge of my mother and sister. Wanting to change the world for the better. The one who turned the world upside down and sparked the rebellion. I was the rebellion. All thanks to that green hair witch, C.C  for giving me the power of absolute commands. Zero has caused so many to suffer however so many miracles. Zero sparked the flare that Kallen, Ohgi, Xingke, to fight beside him to defeat Britannia. But then died during the battle to occupy Japan._

_I am currently Emperor Lelouch. The tyrant ruling the Britannian Empire with an iron fist. The one who devastated the Black Knights and stole the F.L.E.I.J.A from Schneizel’s control, the one who betrayed his dearest sister, the one who destroyed the world. A heartless cruel man._

_Tomorrow however, I will be…_

* * *

 

 

I was sitting down on the sofa reading ‘The Republic’ by Plato while holding the book with one hand and having my hands play with my black king chess piece and my white knight piece with the other while at the former beach house that belonged to Suzaku’s father Genbu. It’s a very intriguing read. It’s actually a suitable thing to read since tomorrow will be the day Emperor Lelouch will be no more. The Republic discusses about what is justice. The just society, the just citizen. How people can be happy and such. However, it is in second dialogue since in fact it is a man named Socrates is the one giving all of these ideas. I personally agree with a lot what Socrates is saying and like Socrates after doing what he had to do which for him was preaching his thoughts, he died and left us all of these ideas in what justice really is. As I am going to take the hatred of the world and bring it with me to the depths of hell.

Once I got finished with the last page of the book. Afterwards I glanced around the bed room that consist of a cabinet full of untouched wine bottles, a piano, a stereo, a coffee maker and a huge queen size bed. I looked outside the glass wall which had the lovely view of the night sky and the ocean. I placed the book on the table in front of the sofa next to my laptop and my chessboard and walked towards the wall and held tightly to the chess pieces in my hand. I pushed my wet, silky raven hair back as silk-lavender robe sild from my right shoulder then placed that hand on the glass just looking at the ocean. As I look at my own reflection in the mirror straight to my purple color eyes.

“Already in your evening attire huh sire?” I heard a familiar voice said as I turn to see it’s my knight just wearing his white and blue hakama (which is the shrine priest attire) and his sandals on.

“Suzaku.” I softly spoke as my eyes glisten. “Why are you wearing that? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in a hakama.” 

“Just to see me in it once last time.” Suzaku smirked, “Since tomorrow will the day I won’t me Suzaku Kururugi anymore.”

I looked down and dropped the chess pieces to the ground and leaned on the glass wall. My eyes began to tear up as my hand covered my mouth as I wanted to cry loud. Because I don’t want Suzaku to not my Suzaku. I want him to still be Suzaku. I want him to be my Suzaku. If it wasn’t for my father. If we haven’t even meet. We wouldn’t be here. I wanted to run away with him. I want for him to be mine and I want to be his. I wanna be with him.

“Lelouch, what’s wrong?” Suzaku asked.

“Nothing.” I lied. Trying to wipe the tears, as I head to the sofa. I breathe deeply to return to my composure and sat down. I gave a heavy sigh. As Suzaku picked up the chess pieces and walks towards the sofa.

“I know you’re lying,” Suzaku stated, then sits on the other side of the sofa and glares at me. I looked at him as he stares as my face feels slightly hot as I’m trying to keep myself together. He leers at me harder and adds on, “You don’t cry like that for no reason. Are you having second thoughts? What’s on your mind?”

I stayed silent, because if I speak, I’ll start to cry again, and pour all of my feelings. I just stare at him and nod. He suddenly slides to my side of the sofa and grabs by shoulders.  Then yells at me while looking into my eyes, “Lelouch! You’re going to die tomorrow! I won’t be able to see you ever or speak to you ever again. Please say everything right now. Be completely honest with me. Since also, you’ll never be with Lelouch again.”

All I could do is look at his beautiful emerald eyes and his bushy brown hair on his forehead. He looked at me intensely.

“Tell me, be yourself Lelouch. Show me the real you like you did back then.” Suzaku affirms me. I turn even more red.

“That means I’d have to admit something super personal to me.” I’d replied.

“Tell me.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have second thoughts.”

“Just tell me Lelouch.”

I just got up from the sofa then walk towards the piano and sit down and started playing the piano and started in a very melancholy melody to get myself warmed up. I looked at Suzaku, and he looked very confused. I continued to play as a scoff and as I was a bit nervous to start to reach out my voice. However, I managed to sing, a song that conveyed my feelings perfectly.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things weren’t meant to be._

_Take my hand, Take my whole life to, For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things weren’t meant to be._

_Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_I can’t help falling in with you._

He sits back and stares at me as I bashfully tuck my hair behind my ear. I look towards him and went on to say, “I love you for who you are as a person. I love you as Suzaku, the same one you’ve always been. I wanted to say that for god knows how long, but I do. I wish I would be able to spend my days with you or at least be close friends as long as we were around each other. I want to be the one who is there for you as you’d be there for me.”

Suzaku just keeps on staring at me as my face is beat red.

“And you saying you won’t be you anymore, just breaks my heart in half. I know we have to atone for what we’ve done, but still hearing you say that. Kills me.” I kept on saying. “If you want you can leave now… that’s all.”

Suzaku gets up to the door and shuts off the lights, he then goes to one of the cabinets in the room. I see him shuffling some stuff in there. He closes it and come back to the sofa with a bottle of merlot, a wine bottle opener a candle and two wine glasses. He then pulls out a small lighter and sparks a fire on the candle and puts it in between the two glasses of wine. He opens the bottle and pours the wine in the two glasses. He walks to me and grabs my hand and walks me back to the sofa and we both sit down.

“I need to out beat you somehow, you gave me an Elvis Presley song with your spin on it.” Suzaku explained while taking a wine glass and sipping it. I looked at him keenly and slowly got a glass and started sipping too. The look on his face looks like it’s a face full of regret. Then he scoffs, “I know it’s kinda late,”

“What do you mean?” I asked giving him a confused look.

“I accept your feelings,” Suzaku replied then takes moves the wine glass, “And I hope you accept mine.”

I looked even more confused. I asked, “Your what?”

“My feelings for you. I’ve been having feelings for you for a bit Lelouch. Since I saw you again in high school.”

“You liked me since then and never told me? Why?”

“I mean I didn’t know if you were into guys at the time, so I kept quiet, then I met Euphy and developed a crush on her. But my feelings for her weren’t as intense it was for you. I mean I liked her and would be her boyfriend and possibly marry her. But I’d be hiding the fact that I was in love with you. I was filled with anger that you killed her not only you killed a woman that I really liked, but the once chance I had to escape this unrequited love. As well as it tainted my image of you when I found out you were Zero, I though you didn’t have remorse for your actions like my father. But then, I realized that you were still you, from back then when I confronted you at the shrine. You were still my Lelouch. So… yeah, I loved you for a long time,” Suzaku explained.

I looked at him then continued to sip some more wine, snarled with sass, “Ah huh, is that so?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault you were dense back then, I literally kissed you on the check to get a grain of rice out, and the other time when you called one time to asked if something was wrong in the student council room and I said, ‘You’re not here’ do you remember that?”

“I was dense.” I defended myself.

“Oh, now you admit it huh?” Suzaku teased.

I looked towards the window and blush, “Yeah.”

He gets closer to me and gently puts his hands on my face and moves it to face him. Then gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulls away slightly and gives me a seductive look as I give him a look so submission and leans towards for another as he grabs runs his hand up my hair and plays with it as our lips made contact again. We keep giving each other gentle kisses as my robe slide off both my shoulders and, on my elbows, as I use my hands to support me. Suzaku gets a bit more aggressive with his kisses and bites my lip as I lick his slightly.

“Yes baby,” I heard him moan as he grabs my biceps and pulls me close. We keep kissing each other more aggressively to the point where our tongues were in each other throat and occasionally a smack or two. Suzaku then lays a bit of his weight on me as he trails his lips to my neck and starts kissing and nibbling on my neck as I gave out a quiet moan.

“Suzaku,” I moaned, then puts my arms around his neck as Suzaku puts all of his weight on me and pushes me on my back as I lay on the sofa. He starts putting his leg between mine feeling up against my bulge. I rise my leg a bit up and felt that he was hard too. Then I purred, “You’re such a bad boy.”

Suzaku rises himself up as he hovers over me and gives me a smirk and points his eyes towards the bed.

“Let’s make this night last and be once to remember. We have one night only.” He suggested then gives me a wink. I nodded as we got up from the sofa and I offered my hand to him and he takes it and we walk to the bed together.

“You’ve had sex before right?” I asked out of curiosity as we walked

“Yes, sometimes without a choice.” Suzaku admitted.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” I asked.

“Ropes. And someone fucking me way too aggressively, triggers memories. However, I love giving to the person I’m fucking aggressively male and female.”

“I see.”

“How about you?” Suzaku asked.

“Once with a girl.” I admitted.

“C.C?”

“Nope, Kallen actually, before she was captured. It was about five days before the whole Chinese wedding fiasco.”

“Oh, only her? Did you like her?”

“Yeah in a way, I’d totally date her and be together with her since I can relate to her more than anyone else, our goal is the same and plus she’s a badass woman. Also, she has a really nice ass.” I replied as I sit on the bed.

“And C.C?” Suzaku asked while standing in front of me while taking off the top of his Hakama.

“She’s more of a, I say a god mother or like an older sister.”

“What about Shirley?”

“I cared for her more for her wellbeing, I wanted her to be happy, she deserves someone who truly loved her back the way that she loved me. However, it’s something I wouldn’t provide her with.”

“I see,” Suzaku analyzed as he holds my shoulders and pushes my back to the bed. Then I put my arms around his neck. Suzaku then glares at me, “You know I will be really aggressive.”

“You mentioned it before. That’s why I asked.” I responded.

“I mean really aggressive, I like doing it hard and long.”

“I know.”

“You need to arch your back; your thighs will strain, and you won’t be able to feel your legs hard.”

“That’s how I’d like it.” I hummed. “I’ve seen enough porn.”

Suzaku laughs, “Okay let’s see how seeing porn and fucking one girl helps you on this one.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the intense sex we had I put my robe back on and folded my boxers.

“Can you pass me my boxers?” He asked. I got them and threw them. “You want your Hakama?”

“No,” He replied. So I folded his Hakama and placed it on my bed underneath my boxers then gave me a cute smile, “You really like folding clothes huh?”

“I hate leaving clothes on the floor,” I blushed.

“You’d be the perfect housewife.” Suzaku teased as he got up to hug me from behind and kissed my cheek.

“Want some coffee?” I asked.

“At eleven o clock at night?” Suzaku asked back.

“I want to spend all the time I have with you. So, an all-nighter is worth it.”

“Okay then, sounds like a plan.” Suzaku agreed. He walks to the stereo as he grabs his phone and plugs his phone into the speaker and music plays as I prepare the coffee maker. As he sits on the sofa, drinking the rest of the wine he poured out for himself. After the coffee was done I prepared it how he like it with was straight up black coffee as I added some sweetener and cream to mine. I follow him to the sofa, place the coffee mugs on the table and sat next to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Wanna play chess?” I asked. Suzaku smiles and shrugs.

“That’s such a typical question for Lelouch. Well I did say I’d play with you one day,” He muttered,

“And today’s the day.” I replied as I cheerfully got together the pieces. Once I set them up, he played as the white side as I played the black and would switch it every two games. We spent about two hours playing chess and played about twelve times. Suzaku got me about three times, which is a shocker.

Once we stopped playing I wrapped by arm around his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his torso.

“Wanna watch some movies next?” He asked as he sips the last bit of coffee.

“Sure, which one?” I asked.

“What haven’t you seen?”

“Hm, that’s hard to think off.” I scoffed. “How about you.”

“Jaws, it’s fitting since we are on the ocean.”

“Okay then.” I said, then pulled up the movie from my laptop not breaking the position we were in. Once the movie pulled up we silently watched the movie through. When the movie was over, Suzaku looked up to me and said, “Dope movie.”

I nodded, “Agreed. What next?”

Suzaku shrugs while cuddling with me. Then we hear a familiar song.

“Wanna slow dance?” He asked while getting up and offering me his hand. In an instant I look it and we started to slow dance to the song I sang.

“You know this could be considered our song,” Suzaku jested. I gave him a weak smile, “Yeah I know.”

As he sways me he kisses my lips and holds my hips.

Once the song ends I gave him a tight embrace and spoke, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Me either. I want you to be Lelouch, just Lelouch. My Lelouch.” He whispered.

I tear up and felt him tightly embrace me too and I replied, “And I want you to be my Suzaku.”

“This truly is a huge sacrifice. Us, being separated. For life.” Suzaku started to tear up.

“There is the next life, right?” I reassured Suzaku as I wipe his tears away with my thumb.

“I guess you’re right.” He replied. I let him go as I made some more coffee as he took the love seat next to the sofa and slides it in front of the glass wall. After I prepared another batch I sit down next to him as we looked at the night sky.  We talked about small things like funny times in Ashford and such as well as our adventures during the seven years we were separated and what our dreams were back then. We also made really lame jokes to each other. After we talked for about two hours we were both sit on the floor leaning on the loveseat. Suzaku’s head was against my shoulder as my head rested against his. And we dozed off for the last few hours of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um. HELLO?!” I heard a female voice yell to wake us up. I saw C.C, holding a case and a familiar woman with long black hair with red-brown eyes holding a sword.

“Haru. What are you doing here sis?” Suzaku asked.

“To wake you up. C.C didn’t want to be the one to sound like a bitch.” Haru stated. She pouts at the both of us, “I really hate this you know.”

“We know, but it’s the only way.” I pointed out.

“There are other options, Lelouch.” She argued.

“Well I don’t agree.” I defended my plan.

“Well okay then, here is the address to my shrine then C.C, also give it a copy to Jeremiah. Bring his body once he is released from the morgue.” She explained while giving a piece of paper to C.C. and the sword to Suzaku and walks away.

“Will do.” C.C nodded. Then she looks at the both of us, “You two looked like you had a fun night.”

“It was our last as Suzaku and Lelouch, so might as well enjoy it.” Suzaku explained. C.C sighs she gives Suzaku the case and says, “Remember him, that’s all we can ever do now.”

She gives a huge hug to Lelouch as he hugs her back,

“It was great being your accomplice.” She admits.

“Likewise.” Lelouch said then whispers something in her ear. When she lets go she smiles and walks away. I started to change my clothes once she walked out as well as Suzaku. Once Suzaku was wearing the purple Zero outfit I used to wear minus the mask and plus the sword on his hip and I wore my all white emperor outfit. We looked at each other in silence. Suzaku gave me a sweet kiss on the lips then I have him a kiss on the forehead and hugged each other once last time. Once we let go we held hands out towards the bedroom door and stepped out.

“See you later Suzaku,” I spoke quietly,

“Goodbye, Lelouch,” He teared up as he puts in his Zero mask.

Then we parted ways.


End file.
